Prisoner of War
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Nina Princess of Egypt. Fabian Emperor of Rome. Enemies. Put the two together and what happens? Takes place like in ancient times but I know I'm probably going to accidently put modern things in there (not like TV's but like swimsuits)
1. Chapter 1

**Nina POV**

I sat by the pool at my large palace. I am covered in the most beautiful gems and gold. My swimsuit is white. I have some servants fanning me.

You're probably very confused on why I'm getting special treatment. I am Princess Nina Irisi Kiya Layla Martin of Egypt. I have a great life. I opened my mouth and a servant fed me grapes.

"I think I'm going to get burned." I pouted. I've already been sunburned once and it just wasn't acceptable. I looked up at the sky. "Cut me a break Ra." I said. **(AN: Ra is the king of the Egyptian gods and also the sun god).**

Someone ran in frantically.

"Princess, get underground!" They yelled. I looked at a near by security guard.

"I really don't like being talked to that way." I said cocking my head at the guy who was interrupting my sun time.

"No were under attack! Your parents are already safe but you need to go or-" He didn't get to finish. About a thousand gun shots went off. I screamed and covered my head. My eyes shut so tight it started to hurt. Someone roughly yanked me up and placed me into somthing hard. Ow! It's wood. I think I got a splinter! Ugh these people better let me go. I got shoved around for hours! Who treats a princess like this? When Daddy finds them heads will roll. He's the most ruthlesss Pharoh in a really long time. He like killed someone that was looking at me when I was a baby because I wasn't supposed to be reveilled to the public. And to make it worse that person was an outsiders.

The box I was placed in ripped open. Men.

"Get up, principessa." They said. I'm guessing they mean princess. I slowly sat up. One helped me out of the box.

"Don't touch me." I snapped. The one who helped me out forced me to my knees. "Ugh." I said.

"You aren't ruler here." One sneered.

"Well where am I?" I asked annoyed.

"Rome, Principessa Nina." Another said. He handcuffed my wrist and ankles.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I demanded. They didn't respond but forced me to my feet. I struggled against them and screamed. They dragged me through this palace.

"Stop." Someone said. The guards did as they were told. It was a girl. She had paleish skin, red hair and was admittadly petite. "Take her to her room. Her trial shall be later." She said.

"Trial for what?" I demanded.

"I would be quiet Princess Nina. Anything you say will be used against you." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. She flicked her wrist and I got taken away. A girl came in. She was blonde.

"Are you here to hurt me too?" I asked.

"I'm dressing you for trial. I'm Amber." She said.

"What exactly am I guilty of?" I asked.

"Not being loyal to Italy." She said.

"Of course I'm not. I'm loyal to Egypt." I said.

"Don't talk so loud. They'll hear you." She said.

"What happens if I'm convicted?" I asked.

"You will either be executed or a slave." She said standing me up. I froze. Slave? Executed?

"They rarely execute and I don't think they will want to do any more bad blood with Egypt." She said.

"Well why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I have too. And it's not so bad here. I'm the Emperors maid. But he promted me to stylist" She said.

"Emperor?" I asked.

"Yup, Emperor Fabian. His soon to be Empress is nice too just a little cold. Joy." She said.

"Does she have red hair?" I asked.

"No, that's Patricia. She's in charge of all things criminal. She's also the Emperor's sister. But she has a few secrets. Like she's dating the Emperor of Greece which is a big no no." She said.

"Are you a gossip?" I asked.

"I prefer investagater but yea that's what Trixie calls me." She said.

"Oh. When is my trial?" I asked.

"About ten minutes. Now but this on." She said handing me a dress. I scrunched up my nose.

"What am I four?" I asked.

"It's innocent. No one wants to kill an innocent looking person now hand over your crown and jewerly." She said. I clutched my crown. It's mine. It shows who I am. Where I'm from.

"No." I said.

"Either way it's getting taken. Would you rather be restrained and they snatch it from you. You know what they would do after that? Burn it! This way it would still exist just be locked up." She said. I sighed and handed over my jewels. She buzzed a guard and they took away my things. I pouted. Amber gestured to the dress and I changed. I had to keep my bikini on because I have no bra or panties! The guard came back and chained me up again.

This will probably go downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Um I know Nina is very OC but she changes. Um this was supposed to take place like many many years ago like super long time and I might accidently put in modern things but not like a TV. And I think that's it so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

We just captured Nina Martin. I guess that's good. It was Jerome's idea, he's my general. He said we should just take her. It actually worked. She's being put on trial. I really find it unnessacary but Patricia said we had to.

The door to my room opened and Joy came in. Our marriage is arranged. She's more like my best friend so I guess I'm happy I'm marrying. Not really sure. We just got thrown into it. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She smiled sadly. I know she doesn't love me. She has a thing for my friend but her parents made a deal with mine and she doesn't want to break it.

"Sei pronto ad andare, Joy?" I asked (Translation: Are you ready to go, Joy?).

"Yes Fabian." She said.

"Will you promise to be happy?" I asked.

"Si." She said.

"Questa è la mia ragazza." I said (Translation: That's my girl.). She pulled away and went somewhere else. I sighed. She isn't happy and I hate seeing her like that. Joy really isn't expected to do much expect to produce an heir. We've been having some trouble with that. It seems her body doesn't exactly want a baby. It rejects every attempt and I don't want to try to much because then it seems like I'm a bastard. It makes her uncomfterable too.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. It was Patricia. She had on a long turquoise gown and her hair up high.

"Let's go see the brat." She said.

"I don't want to have to put up with some child." I said.

"She's your age." She said.

"Really? And she's not ruler of her kingdom?" I asked.

"No, now let's go. I mean I'm suggesting we kill her." She said.

"Patricia, you can't kill everybody." I said.

"I don't see why the hell not." She said.

"The little brat should suffer." I said.

"Killing her would suffer her." She said.

"Let's just go." I said.

"Fine." She said. We both went down to the throne room. Joy was sitting on her throne with a regal thing about her. She does look royal. I sat on my throne next to her. Soon the royal guards opened the door. The brat was brought in. She is pretty. What am I saying? She's an enemy. Her hands were chained together. She looked up at me with big eyes. Patricia started to rattle on and on and I couldn't focus. I kept staring at her.

"Um Emperor Fabian?" Patricia asked after some time.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's her punishment?" She asked.

"I have a question for her." I said. Patricia looked confused but nodded. I looked at the Princess.

"Are you able to carry a baby?" I asked. She said nothing.

"Anwser him." Patricia snapped.

"Yes. So?" Princess Nina said.

"Are you healthy?" I asked.

"Yes." She anwsered.

"I have decided what to do with her." I said.

"Great. Princess Nina Martin your punishment is death." Patricia said.

"No." I said.

"Slavery?" Patricia tried.

"No." I said. Patricia walked up to me.

"Um Fabian you have to punish her." She said. I waved her away.

"You will be carrying the heir to the throne." I said.

"What!?" Patricia exclaimed. Joy shifted in her seat. Everyone looked shocked and the Princess looked horrified.

"It's my decision. She will be held in a chamber where she will be tended to and she will stay there during the pregnancy." I said. Joy grabbed my shirt.

"Fabian, I'm capable of doing it and it doesn't have to be right now. I don't trust her." She said. I guess she's right.

"Okay the Princess will be kept in the dungeons unharmed. She will not be sent to work and she will be fed. I will give Joy a month to get pregnant and if it fails then the Princess is my next option." I said. Joy looked annoyed with me. She crossed her arms. Patricia gestured to the guards and they took her away. She started crying.

"I just want to go home!" She cried. A guard hit her.

"Hey!" I yelled. The guards stopped. "I said she would be unharmed. Don't hurt her."

"Yes, Emperor." The one who hit her said.

"Continue." I said. They took her out. Joy got off her throne, lifted up her dress and ran away in a huff. She should be fine.

**Patricia POV**

My brother has obviously lost his mind. If only girls were eligable heirs to the throne. I trailed after Joy. She's my best friend. She ran through the hallways and to her sleeping chambers. I opened the door. She had thrown off her crown and was crying.

"It's not my fault! I'm trying so hard. I don't even love him! And he's flirting with that little Egyptian brat!" She yelled. I sighed and hugged her.

"It won't come to her having it." I said.

"Patricia, the doctor looked at me and said I couldn't do it." She said.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't. I can't tell him that." She said.

"You're going to be fake pregnant." I said.

"That great and all but what are we doing to actually get a baby?" She said.

"We take a newborn from the kingdom. They have to give it over. It will all work out and he will love you even more." I said.

"Patricia, he's going to expect to feel it kick, and for me to breast feed it." She said.

"Well dammit Joy what do you want me to do!? I'm trying to come up with something!" I said.

"Okay I have an idea. First woman to get pregnant in the kingdom gets money and whoever is carrying the baby will secretly move into the palace. I will just go around with a pillow in." She said.

"Very sly." I heard someone say. I turned. Amber.

"Get out maid." Joy said. Amber snorted.

"Joy, just because you're soon to be empress doesn't mean I'm scared of you." She said.

"Please don't tell him were tricking him." Joy begged.

"I won't. But I want in." Amber said.

"On what?" I asked.

"I'll help Joy look pregnant but your letting out a slave and I want a something expensive." She said.

"What slave?" I asked.

"Alfred Lewis. He's my boyfriend." She said.

"Alright." I said. Joy went over to her jewerly. She took out a large gold necklace and then a bunch of gems. She handed them over to Amber. Amber smiled.

"You're going to get big." Amber said. She took a small pillow and put it under Joy's dress. Amber added pillows for each stage she would go through and Joy remembered them.

"Thank you!" Joy said hugging Amber.

"Patricia, go get my boyfriend." Amber said.

"Fine, and I think I might want to visit a certain Princess." I said evily. Fabian may have said we can't hurt her but if she got caught doing something she would just have to be punished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina POV**

They sat me in a cell. I sat down on the cot they had for me and cried.

"I wanna go home now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. No anwser. "I know someone is there! Release me this instant! I will make sure you rot in the deepest parts of hell!" I screamed. I know guards are standing there. I grabbed a rock on the ground and threw it. It hit ones back. He looked annoyed and came in the cell. He grabbed me.

"Be quiet, Princepessa Nina." He said seething with anger.

"You can't hurt me." I said.

"Yes he can." Someone said. I looked. Patricia. "I give permission." She said.

"Emperor wouldn't like that." I said.

"Well he won't need you. Joy is carrying the heir." She said.

"Her stomach was flat." I said.

"Well the doctor saw her large belly." She said. I scrambled out of whoever was holdings me arms and then walked up to Patricia.

"What is your game?" I asked.

"I don't have one. My friend is pregnant and now you are free to be abused anyway the guards want."

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's 100 percent true."

"Take me to see her." I said. She snorted.

"I don't have to let you do anything." She said.

"Well the Emperor did say to keep me okay and I'm not techinically a prisoner." I said. She rolled her eyes and gestured for the guard to open the door. He grabbed my arm. Patricia lead us out of the dungeons. I took a deep breath of not damp air. It felt good. We went into a courtyard and saw people packed in. Way above us on a balcony were Joy and Fabian. Her stomach was slightly inlarged. That can't be real.

"See she's carrying the heir." Patricia said.

"No. It looks fake." I said.

"Well why would a doctor lie?" Patricia asked.

"Because Joy probably threatened their life." I said.

"Whatever. Now go back to your cell." She said. I glared up at the guard who was holding me. I bit his arm and beat against it. He didn't release. He dragged me away. Patricia gave me a little wave. Evil.

**Fabian POV**

Joy got pregnant. I actually didn't think she could do it. I tickled her belly. She gave a smile before placing a hand over her stomach.

"Fabes, I don't want to be startled. It could harm the baby." She said.

"Sorry Joy." I said. She gave a soft smile.

"It's fine but I'm going to the sleeping chambers." She said.

"Goodbye babies." I said patting her belly. She smiled again and went away. I went down to the dungeons. I went to where Princess Nina should be. She wasn't there. I whipped around and saw a guard.

"Where is she?" I asked. He lead me to another much dirtier cell. She was on the bed. I stepped inside and the guard left us.

"Yes?" Nina asked.

"It seems I have no use for you." I said.

"Please don't kill me." She blurted. I raised my eyebrows. "Joy is lying somehow!" She said.

"But why would a doctor lie?" I asked.

"I don't know but I've seen many pregnant people around my castle and she doesn't look really pregnant." She said.

"Alright come." I said. She stood up and brushed off her legs. I took her out of the cell and through the palace. She seemed kind of shocked by all the things that were around here.

We made it to the sleeping chambers. Joy was on the bed staring at the ceiling. She sat up and glared at Nina.

"Why is she here?" She asked. Nina walked over to her. She reached her hand out. Joy jumped away. "Fabes are you going to let her _touch_ me!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes Joy, she wants to feel your stomach." I said.

"She's touching the baby if she does that!" She yelled.

"Joy just do it so I can send her back to her cell." I said. She scowled at me and made a 'go on' gesture to Nina. Nina pressed her hand on it softly and then jept going farther and farther. My eyes widened. Joy's stomach isn't supposed to bend like that.

"You squished the baby!" Joy yelled with her voice wavering.

"Joy, that doesn't happen. What is on your stomach?" I said getting angry. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Come here." I said. She walked over. I lifted her dress. A round pillow popped out and dropped on the floor. Nina had a smirk on her face. Joy looked terrified. I picked up the pillow and just looked at Joy.

"Fabian, please don't punish me." She cried.

"Oh this won't go without punishment."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina POV**

I stared at Fabian and Joy or whatever her name is. She had tears in her eyes.

"Fabian," She said with her voice cracking.

"Joy, you are banned from this bedroom, I'm sending you to the dungeons for two weeks. You will not be treated like a soon-to-be Empress like when you're with me. You'll be treated like a slave. While Princess Nina and I try and make the new heir. I was going to let her free but because of your dirty trick she's staying." He said. Wait a minute!? I basically made it so I'm permatnetly here!?

Joy got taken away kicking and screaming. The guards had to restrain her. Fabian rubbed his temples in a circle.

"Well get used to this room. Once the heir is produced I will get back with my Joy and you stay to raise our child." He said.

"My father must have decreed war against you." I said.

"Yes, but he's no match. Anyway I'll have food brought up to you and tonight we'll start this whole making a heir thing." He said. I stood up and got in his face.

"Listen up, I'm never having a baby unless I'm marrying that person. So get over it." I said.

"I can't get rid of Joy!"

"Then no baby."

"Fine, Princess Nina you are now soon to be Empress. Now sit down." I sat. He left the room and firmly shut it behind him. I growled and laid down on the bed. Tears seeped through the corners of my eyes. I don't want to be here. Ugh!

Maybe I can somehow talk him into letting me go home. I want to see my parents.

"Good job." A voice said. I looked up. Amber. She walked into the room. "You got rid of her."

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh I'm not really thanking you. It was a dirty trick even though I respect it." She sat on one of the seats in the room. "All though Joy had power. Wouldn't be suprised if someone stabbed a knife in your heart." She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously? Fabian would kill them." I said.

"No offense to him but his a moron. He doesn't know how angry this will make everyone. But you know if you die then it's on his head." She said. Okay she isn't as happy as she used to be!

"Okay. Well leave I'm tired."

"Okay, bye." She left me alone and closed the double doors behind her. I stared at the chandelier and breathed in and out. Staying calm will help me the best. Their's no way I can leave though without ship. No one's going to give me one here. I bet mother and father are sending one though.

Right they love me. Their sending one to save me. No doubt about it. I smiled thinking about it. When I get home everyone will rejoice and their will be festivals in my honor. I smiled wider.

Maybe Father will annouce that I'm taking the throne. A whole new celebration. Their will be a compitition for my hand in marriage. I'll get married like I'm supposed to. Not in a barbaric way like this. One where Father and Mother approve of this man. And this man actually fought for me. Not some man who just decides they need me to produce a heir.

I can almost imagen it now. I am going home. And no one will stop me.

* * *

**I apolagize for shortness but any longer and it'd drag.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nina_

Getting away is my goal. I need to befriend someone who isn't afraid of possible execution. But for now I'll be a 'good' little girl. I'm going to hide from him each time he tries to get me to 'produce'. We're having dinner soon. For now I must explore.

This palace is large, and very original. I found the prison very easily, bedroom's, just sitting rooms. I entered a room that looked very elobrate. It's Fabian's library? I guess it's called. I walked around it and found a secret passage. I opened one and walked the long distance's. I found outside! Outside the palace, outside the grounds! In a forest. I need to learn what's out here to escape. Now isn't good though. People will be looking for me. Later will be perfect.

_Fabian _

Having Nina as my Empress has already caused several problems. Her kingdom sent ships over, and they attacked my people. They were making way towards the palace for Nina but retreated.

Other problem are my parents. They are furious. My parents can't stand the fact I'm having her with me, but it's my choice not theirs. They'll just have to get over it with Patricia.

Oh and Patricia is angry. She screamed at the guards demanding Joy was let go. Joy is going to be a maid now. Tending to whoever I choose's will. Maybe it'll be Nina but I will keep a guard with her at all times. Don't need Joy to try and murder her.

Joy's power is gone. She really doesn't have anything left but this. She was the princess of another kingdom. They offered her to my parents so we would spare them in battle. She hasn't seen her parents in a long time. Doubt they would take her back, and I'm not giving her back.

Nina is mine now like Joy was. No one can have her. She's my fiance, and mother of my soon-to-be child. She will forever be here with me. I don't care if she likes me. I will try and do the best for her but she's stubborn to no end. Her producing a heir is what will happen. If not then she's going to be a maid like Joy with no escape. Maybe they could room together. Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Before I decide to produce a heir with her she will she what the punishment will be when she reisist.

I went to the sleeping chamber. Nina stared at herself in the mirror brushing her hair. She looked over at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Up." I said.

"No, you don't command me like that."

"You obey your husband."

"Not married."

"Get up. Your being punished." She threw the brush into the mirror. It shattered, putting glass in her hands. "Get up! Now!" She listened and got up following me. First I took her to infirmary. A nurse came and gave her wine.

"Drink this." The nurse said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Emporer make her drink this." The nurse said. I nodded and prodded it into Nina's mouth. The nurse ripped the glass out of her hands making tears come from Nina's eyes. The nurse finished ripping and I moved the wine from Nina. She had drank most of it to get rid of the pain.

The nurse wiped off Nina's hand then wrapped it up. I took her good hand and dragged her to the maid's chambers. They were a series of rooms. This is a special room with just two beds though. Joy sat on one of them.

"Get out." She said.

I sat Nina on the other bed.

"Hey!" Nina said.

"You two will be working. Joy's permanent, Nina's 2 weeks. Nina this is punishment for earlier and what will happen if you resist heir making in 2 weeks. You two will act correctly." With that I left them.

* * *

_Short? Yes. Informative? Yes. Good? Your decision. New season starts Thursday! I'm always gonna love my couples no matter what happens though. :)) Review, give ideas! Just talk to to me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Nina_

Kill me now. Joy glared at me.

"What is it now? Just take it all from me." Joy said.

"Because getting married to the worst person in the world is my goal." I said.

"You ungreatful little prick." She said. I raised my eyebrows raised and I looked at her closer. She slapped me. I blinked.

I ran. I ran through the castle and found large doors. I grabbed a torch from a wall and opened the door. I walked down the steps. It got darker and darker. It was hard to breathe.

I got to the end of the staircase and turned. Skulls. Real skulls.

"Sick Romans." I said as I went through the tunnel. Bones and skulls. "Ra please help them." I prayed to my god.

These Romans are weird and sick in the head. They believe in these weird gods not like mine.

I started choking. I saw wine, rocks and more skulls. I grabbed wine that was in a jar and sat on the ground. I started to drink and I sat there. The ground was rocks that moved easily. I wrote in it.

"Help me." was the message. I sat the torch on the ground. Many more were on the walls. Strange writing was on the walls. I started choking andcoughing. I heard footsteps and panicked. I ran farther through the tunnels and kept coming to crossroads. I found a small room, the walls bones. I gulped and went in. The footsteps sped up. I tried to hide. The bones collapsed on me. I screeched loudly.

A hand picked me up and I looked. Patricia. She twisted my wrist.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Catacombs. Come back down here again and I'll leave you to rot. Bury you myself." She said. I released her and ran back. I held a sharp rock to her.

"I could stab you." I said.

"You'll die if I leave you. Get lost then you lose air from because of the fire." She reasoned.

"I'd rather just take my chances." I said. She grabbed the rock then my wrist. She looked me in the eye.

"What's on your face?" She said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Did someone hit you?"

"No." She didn't believe me but didn't care enough. She dragged me through the palace. I could breathe again. She took me straight into a room. This was the sentencing room. Fabian sat on a throne.

"She's a run away." Patricia said.

"Why does she look beat up?" Fabian asked.

"Well she was in the catacombs and messed up some of the people's resting place." She said.

"You messed with the bodies?" He asked.

"It's sick." I said.

"The catacombs are a very religious place." Patricia said.

"Whatever it's nasty." I said.

"She can't be a maid. Just get someone to clean her up." She said.

"I'll do it." Fabian said grabbing me. I yelled as he dragged me up the palace stairs. He took me to the bathing rooms. He reached for my dress and I hit him. He said nothing and kept attempting to undress me. He got me nude and put me in the water.

"Either bathe or I do it for you." He said. I took the soap and bathed myself. He gave me a new dress then carried me to the sleeping chambers balconey. He sat me in a chair.

"Listen Nina, I'm tired of fighting. Please just work with me." He said.

"You stole me." I hissed.

"I had no decision! We had to take you!" He said. I turned away from him. Joy came up with two glasses.

"Take a sip from them Joy." Fabian commanded. She huffed and poured them out. Fabian smirked. "I knew she would poison them." He said. I cracked a smile but didn't let him see.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He said. I still kept my stubborn stance. "It's true." He said.

"You already have." I said.

"No more pain." He said. I still stayed turned. Maybe he isn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nina_

Fabian kept talking. I wasn't responding. He's basically pleading that I trust him. He did threaten me but now it's begging kinda pitiful.

"I will do anything I promise." He continued.

"Okay. I'll cooperate." I said turning to him.

"Really?" He said.

"I'm trapped. I don't know how to get home." I tried to smile. He smiled and picked me up. He carried me through the palace to the dining room. A feast was set up. I wasn't aloud to come down here before.

He sat me in a chair next to the head of the table. It was silent. Fabiaww looked at me from the other in. I ate and looked down.

_Fabian_

I took Nina upstairs. She was insane seeming. Maybe we could start producing a heir. That would be wrong but simple. I'm in charge anyway. I do what's best for the kingdom. I had a servant bring in a goblet of wine. I sat next to her and waited for her to finish.

I undressed her and started the heir producing. I laid next to her and she was on my chest. Her blonde hair laid across my chest. I kissed her belly for good luck.

"Come on my emporer or empress. We need you. I need you to keep mommy here." I said. Nina won't want to leave a child here alone.

_Nina_

I woke up nude with him. Tears rolled down my face. I started to hit him. His eyes shot open.

"How could you?" I cried as I hit him. He tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it. I grabbed a small mirror and smashed it against his chest. Guards burst in and tossed me over their shoulder. I screamed. Fabian was coughing and bleeding. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!?" I yelled.

The guards carried me into the dungeons. I got chained to a pole and whimpered. They sat torches over the room and locked me in. I started to breath with trouble. The chains pressed against my exposed flesh and cried loudly.

"Take me away from here! Anubis just take me please! Kill me!" I screamed. I heard a door open and Patricia came in.

"You better be happy there wasn't damage or they would kill you Fabian's choice or not." She said unchaining me. She took me out and into the sleeping chambers back to the bedroom. "What he did was wrong but we need a heir fast." She said. I whimpered and got back into bed.

"Leave me alone and I never want any of that wine stuff again!" I said.

"We have nothing else. Water is not clean." She said.

"I'll die then. Live like a Princess like I'm supposed to in the afterlife." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know." I said.

"You believe in our gods Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Juno, Venus, Mars and others." She said.

"No I don't." I said. She sighed.

"It will be easier if you adapt. Just for some time until it's normal." She said before leaving. I laid there in sweat and filth. Fabian is dead to me. I'm going to make his life miserable then leave. Take down his empire like his kind do others.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nina_

I glared at Fabian as we laid in bed. I'm stuck with him with no choice. It's been about 3 months since my violation. My stomach has swelled.

I have decided to be as frustrating as possible. For example if anyone touches me I scream, when people ask me questions and they guess they wrong answer I scream. Fabian is trying to be nice and keep his temper.

I am currently still not empress. My corination has been set offsince the only noises I am make is screaming. I do talk is my lady in waiting, Amber. She is who I send messages through. Sometimes I talk to Patricia. It's dinner now.

"Do you like your food?" Fabian asked. I looked at my glass and scrunched my nose. Wine. I screamed at the top of my lungs until a maid came in. She gritted her teeth. I kept screaming. "Nina." Fabian boomed. I kept screaming. The maid came back with milk and I got quiet. I sipped it. I whispered into Ambers ear.

"Her majesty will not drink what led you to be able to violate her." She said. Fabian gritted her teeth.

"It was nessecary." He said. I whispered something and stood.

"Her majesty shall go to the bathing rooms." Amber said. I walked away with Amber holding my dress. We went to the bathing house. "When will you talk to him? I feel like a maid." She said.

"You're head maid. And never." I said. She sighed and drew a milk bath for me. I got in and she watched me. "Don't give me that look." I said.

"I've heard of attempts." She said mysteriously.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Your home to return you." She said not meeting my eyes. I smiled wide.

"That's amazing." I said.

"No it isn't." She said.

"I'll take you with me when they come. I have to make them signals! This is fantastic!" I said.

"Nina!" She boomed. "This is bad! Both our homes will get damaged." She said.

"We're strong. I will be going home with my child." I said.

"Fine." She said. I got out of the bath and put on my nightgown.

"At midnight meet me at the stables." I said. She raised her eyebrows. I simply walked to the sleeping chambers. He was in bed. I laid next to him and blew out the candle.

Soon it was late. I got up and went to the stables. Amber was waiting.

"I'm gone." I said hopping on a horse.

"You won't get far." She said. I sighed. I had taken Fabian boots, pants, a sword and a large bag of supplies.

"Far enough." I said.

"You have a child in you!" She said. I shrugged.

"Bye. Tell Fabian to catch me if he can." I said. With that I set off. My hair felt nice with wind blowing through it. I got into town. None of the people know what I look like. They don't even know of an Egyptian princess. I stopped and got off. People looked at me oddly.

"Miss." Someone yelled. I quickly turned with my hand on the sword. "Are you lost?" He asked.

"Yes." I trailed. He narrowed his eyes. He looked familiar.

"You aren't from here." He said.

"Neither are you." I said. Neither of us look like natives. He took my hand and dragged me. I took the horse to.

"I'm from Greece the fallen empire. Athens." He said.

"Were you a leader." I said. He nodded. "Princess from the still standing Egypt." I said.

"These Romans sicken me. I escaped from my capture." He said.

"I'm trying." I said. He flashed a grin.

"I'm Eddie. I have a secret wife that lives in the palace." He said.

"Nina the sadly new Empress." I said.

"You can stay in my house if you like." He said. I saw soldiers roaming the streets.

"No. They will notice my absence." I said. He noddded.

"I'm here for help." He said. I mounted my horse and went off again. It's so dark. I heard horses steps that weren't from mine. I sped her up and we went into the forest. I stopped when we hit a clearing. I tied up my horse and slung down my supplies bag. I dumped it out.

Bread, milk, meat, a blanket, gold, silver, and jewels. I wrapped the blanket around me and hugged myself. My stomach moaned.

"Nina." A voice said. I turned. Fabian. I held up the sword. He sighed. "I don't want to do this." He said.

"No, I'm done with you." I said. He drew a sword too. I bit my cheek. I've seen him work with a sword. He came near me and I slashed. He backed up. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. He sighed and slashed at me. He almost hit me. I leapt at him, he grabbed the sword from my hand and locked me in a hold.

He held his personal sword to my neck and mine to my stomach. I winced. Maybe he will kill me.

* * *

**Late? Yes. Worth it? I think so. So you guys I barely watch hoa becauseThursday's are my worst night then they switched channels and I can't get that channel in my room so I have to record it and it's just a mess. Also they screwed up my couples and characters and yea. But I'm telling you this bcuz I want someone who can just pm what's happening since I have no time to watch. Anyway review, share with people, favorite whatever you do.**

**-Bye my Princes and Princesses**


	9. Chapter 9

_Fabian_

"Nina, Nina, Nina you think you can outdo me. Cute." I cooed in her ear. "You see when I say something it goes. So you're staying here." I said. She kicked me then ran. I sighed and made a gesture. Soldiers can out of the woods.

"Get her." I said. I got on her horse then followed her tracks. I saw her running. She wove in and out of trees. Igrabbed her hand from the horse and swung her up. She squealed. I wrapped rope around her waist and my waist. "You're stuck." I said. She started crying.

"I'm sorry okay." She cried. She looked so young. It's easy to forget she's only 16. She has never not gotten her way either. I stopped the horse and looked at her.

"Five minutes. I give you five minutes to go. After those five minutes we will come after you." I said handing her the sword she stole. She got on the horse and took off.

_Nina_

I smiled as I took off. I sped as fast as I could. I found an area that looked deserted a town with no people. I found a house and entered. It was quiet. I was pinned to the ground.

"Joy?" I asked.

"I guess we both ran." She said. I nodded. I opened the bag and dumped out the contents. We ate some of the food. I heard a crash and grabbed my sword. I looked around outside and saw Amber.

"You aren't taking me back." I said.

"Nina, you're pregnant. Fabian will find you no matter how far you travel." She said. "I won't turn you in but someone else probably would to save themselves." She continued. I grabbed my sword.

"You can't leave now that you saw me." I said holding it to her neck. She quickly grabbed it and put me in the position.

"Nina, I'm taking you home now. The soliders wanted me to find you. Now you can either have them manhandle you or let me take you. We are very far from home Nina." She said. I kicked her and she held the sword closer to my skin.

"No." I said. She started walking and pushed me along. I ran and she chased after me. I just want to go home.

"Nina!" Amber called. I jumped down a little slope. Amber was struggling since she wore a dress while I wore some of Fabians clothes.

"You won't catch me." I screamed as I ran into a more heavily wooded area. I tripped and quickly turned so I wouldn't crush my stomach. I got up but not quickly enough. It was Joy who had me pinned to a tree.

"Fabian needs you." She said. I cried harder than ever. I got a chance to be free and these two blew it. They hoisted me up on my horse. Joy was handling it and I was just there. I kept crying. Amber was leading the way.

I started having a hissy fit. Screaming, crying and yelling. Suddenly the horse knocked me down. I whined and felt I was surrounded in water.

"No! The baby's here!" Amber cried. They carried me near a river.

"It hurts." I cried. Amber told me to push so I did. I kept pushing until I heard a babies cry. Amber washed it off in the creek and took a blanket from my bag of supplies. I held it in my arms. A girl.

I cried a mix of sadness and happiness. I'm happy to have a baby but sad its his. I cuddled her to my skin. She was so fragile. She couldn't live with him she just couldn't. So many cruel things happen there. I cried.

"Nina be happy." Amber said.

"I have to take her to that bloodbath." I said sadly.

"It isn't that bad." Joy said. I cried on the ground. I wiped my tears then we started moving again. We slowly made it to town. The palace guards opened the gate. I took one look at freedom then turned back.

This is where the universe decided I belong.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nina_

I hate my life sometimes. As I walked through the grand entrance people stared at me. I held my head high with my daughter in my arms. She was asleep.

"Nina they need you in the throne room." Amber said. Guards opened the door for me and I went in. Fabian smirked at me.

"You're back." He said.

"I don't want me and my child being hunted down like game." I said.

"Our child." He said.

"No, not ever. Mine. She will never belong here with you. You take over innocent places and she will never do the same. She is fragile and sweet. Your an evil monster who isn't her father. I will never speak of you but she'll probably figure it out. Now I would like some time to sleep before morning." I said before stomping away. I felt everyone's eyes of me. No one spoke. "Her names Cleo!" I called before dissapearing up the dark staircase.

I know Cleo will never betray me. She has his hair color but my blue eyes. I held her close to my body as I found a bedroom on the opposite side of the palace from him. I got in bed with holding Cleo close.

"I need to get you some clothes. A blanket won't cover you forever." I said. She looked up sleepily at me. "Love you." I said before blowing out the candle and going to sleep.

_Fabian_

She is making this so hard. I'm dealing with so much right now.

"I say we just send her to the dungeons and have the child." One of my advisors, Victor said.

"She needs a mother whether we like it or not." I said.

"She's a brat." He said.

"She's scared." Patricia spoke up.

"I know." I said. "But she's crafty. I have no idea how she got all the stuff she took before she escaped." I said looking at her bag of supplies. I held the sword in my hands.

"She hates it here." She continued.

"Then make her love it here big sister." I said looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You can't force anyone to do things." She said.

"It's worked well for this family." I said.

"Fabian, I'm done here. I'm going to live with my husband." She said.

"Husband?" I questioned.

"Yes, husband. An ex prisoner." She said.

"We've never let go a prisoner except Nina." I said.

"He's an escaped one." She said. I looked up at her.

"Treason." I said walking towards her.

"No it isn't." She defended. I got in her face.

"Treason." I repeated. "Treason is punishable by death Patricia." I said. She grabbed the sword from my hand.

"Baby brother, let me remind you I can take this throne anytime I want. It belongs to me. These people are my people, wanting me from the beginning. They love leaders with brains. So I will leave here with grace or I will turn your own people against you." She said backing me into a wall.

I stayed silent. She exited much like Nina did up the staircase.


	11. Chapter 11

_Nina_

Next morning I found Cleo awake and crying. When I sat up I saw I had been moved to his room. I picked up Cleo and carried her out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs and outside to the courtyard. Clothes had been put on Cleo. I sat on the ground and started to breast feed.

"Hi mommys princess. I hope grandma and grandpa haven't lost hope yet." I said. My parents have to know I'm alive. I'm now 17. Been here a year.

"Nina." A voice said. I turned. Fabian. I got up and started to walk away. "I'm sorry okay!" He blurted.

"I don't wanna hear it." I said walking away with Cleo. She clung to my upper half still sucking.

"Nina help me out here." He said. I kept walking and feeding Cleo. She released and whined. I bounced her around.

"No." I said.

"A meeting is starting so we can plan out Cleo's life. If you want decision I suggest you come." He said. I nodded and followed him. A room full of people. I sat in a chair.

"Ths life of the young Cleo Rutter will be amazing. She will be the first empress by blood. are have found her husband, he is a royal who comes from good blood. Her coorination is at age 9. Marriage at 11." The advisor said.

"No." I said. Everyone looked at me. "You can't do that. I accept arranged marriage but my daughter will not get married at 11. Or queen at 9. She'd be a child." I said.

"Empress she will learn well." The advisor said.

"She'll learn to grow fast." Fabian said. "Besides we will help her make decisions." He said. I shook my head. I got up and left. If they think this is happening they have something else coming.

Having Cleo in power so young could be awful. People want to hear their royals. She'd be 9 and defenseless. I wouldn't bare to know that someone poision her.

Would I even have power over her? I would be her mother but her the boss. What about battle plans? Ugh this could never be good.

The marriage! I'm not married! And at 11. Oh I would give anything to have her home. Cleo would be great.

If she lived there she would get to live her life like a kid. Pampered. A little princess. She would have a marriage where a man fights for here hand. She would take the throne at 19-23.

I looked at her. She looked at me. I stroked her hair.

"Make mommy a promise. You will do what is best for Mommys home not the sperm doners. Get mommy home and coming with her. Making the evil emperor become our slave." I said. She smiled making a coo. "It's a deal." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

_Fabian_

I followed Nina. She was coddling Cleo. I stood in front of her.

"Nina, listen to me. Cooperation is the only way to fix how you're treated. I love you. I need you to help me." I said.

"I will not be harmed. I refuse to fall for these tricks." She said getting up. I grabbed her and kissed her. She squirmed and fought. I held her closer and she stopped. I stopped and looked in her eyes.

"Tell me you felt nothing." I said. She pushed me away.

"Leave us alone." She said. She tried to walk away but I blocked her.

"Nina. I love you that's why I won't let you go." I said. I kissed up her neck. She shivered.

"Fabian please." She said.

"Please what?" I asked. She pushed me away.

"We are mutually rulers. Not lovers, not married. You are in charge of a kingdom and me my daughter who will be ruler. No feelings." She said. I held her waist and pinned her to the wall. Cleo was inbetween us.

I kissed her head then kissed Nina's cheek. She shivered and held Cleo closer.

"Nina, just say you love me." I said.

"Fabian, don't do this to me." She said. She pushed me away. Cleo started to cry. Nina sighed and sat down. I left the room and walked around the palace. I found the small hole I had put in the wall to Nina's room and peeked in.

Nina was breast feeding Cleo. Well attempting. Cleo was kicking and whining. She was upset.

"Mommy hates when you cry. I'm sorry I don't know to fix it. I'm learning everyday just like you." Nina said. She cooed to our daughter.

I don't understand her. Everyone has always done as I said but she won't not even when I punish her or trap her or love her. It's like she doesn't notice me.

To be honest I don't like this. I've been getting more of a temper. She is the meanest person in the world. Unless it comes to Cleo. Maybe I could take Cleo from her. Maybe then she would be able to understand I care for them.

That's it. I'll have someone take her. She'll be safe of course. Maybe I'll just take care of her myself. Nina laid in the bed with Cleo. I saw her fall asleep. I snuck into the room and picked up Cleo. She stared at me with big green eyes. I saw water start to fill them and ran as far from the room as possible. She burst into tears.

"Muma." She whined. I stared wide. When did she learn to talk?

"Daddy has you." I said. She cowered away from me. "I love you sweetie. I would never harm you." I said.

She looked so much like Nina. So scared. I kissed her head before slightly rocking her.

"Emperor, Nina has gone crazy!" A servant said coming in.


	13. Scary tactics

__**_Hola everyone. So I wrote this pretty fast so I'm not sure if its too god but I know you guys like updates so tada! I only have like 30 days of school left well school days and I'm so excited! I will be able to write more so more updates and I'm curious if any of you guys read any of my other stories? If you do then tell me which ones._  
**

* * *

_Nina_

Him. He took my daughter. I ran around the palace looking for him. Rulers are supposed to be kind not kidnappers!

"YOU!" I screamed as I swung around the corner, entering the throne room. "Where's my daughter?" I screamed. He was calmly leaned back in the throne.

"I don't know what your talking about," He said simply. I let out an ear piercing scream, basically a temper tantrum.

"Where the hell is my daughter?! Bring her to me right now!" I demanded.

"I don't know where _our_ daughter is," He said.

"Bull shit, you bastard," I said seething. He stepped off his throne and towered above me. His eyes had a twinkle in them.

"Read my lips. I don't know. You're the one who remains with her all the time," He said steely calm.

"Read my lips. Find my daughter before I do something crazy," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I've sent out a search, if she can't be found then we'll just start the heir making process again," He said with an evilish grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"Maybe next time we could make a son," He said placing his hands to my stomach. I pushed him away quickly and spun around. My dress hit his legs making him glare at my legs.

"Don't expect anything from me _Emperor_ unless you want to find my princess," I said before stomping out of the throne room.

How dare he? How dare he give me that attitude our-well my daughter-is at risk? I just want her back, now.

_Fabian_

I laughed lowly as she left. The guards looked at me oddly. It may look a little weird after my soon to be wife just screamed at me and stormed off. I couldn't help but find it funny.

"Sir, is Princess Cleo in danger?" One guard asked. I shook my head.

"She's out of harms way, nurses are tending to her just away from Nina," I said.

"Why are you hiding her?" He asked.

"I have a plan," I said a little evily.

"What type of plan?" He asked.

"A devious one," I said clicking my tongue.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't question me, soldier," I said in a stern voice. "I know what I'm doing."

"Sorry sir, but there are some issues with the Empresses family," He said. I sighed.

"Another empty threat to return her? They should have a backup heir to their throne," I said as I turned to face him.

"They want their daughter back," He said.

"Tell them to get a new one," I said. "This ones mine," I continued.

"War may start," He said.

"We're at war already," I said.

"Harder war, more deaths," He said.

"Just deal with it, take them down." I said.

I don't have time to deal with Nina's homes 'empire'. I may have spared them if she wasn't so incooperative; it's a matter of time until she falls in love. What I'm doing may seem cruel but in love you there are no rules.


	14. Wedding plans

**_Joke time because it's my story!_**

**_Teacher: Use a sentance using defense, defeat and detail._**

**_Student: When you jump defense, defeat go before detail._**

**_Sorry for my really lame joke lol and if you don't get it then I'll explain later. Anyway comment answer fun time!_**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks and I will!_**

**_RavenclawAnubis: Will do and thanks!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thank you, I try._**

**_Luminescent of darkness: There will be I promise! I have a plan (evil laughter) but thanks for being patient. _**

**_FabianNina4eva4568: Double yay!_**

**_Dapennylane: Yay more updates! And I'm glad you read other stories of mine! I have plans for those stories._**

**_K drama queen: Evil characters are fun! And aww you read other stories of mine._**

**_So I've been thinking of new story ideas for summer because some of my stories now are coming to an end. If you have any ideas then I take suggestions. _**

**_Story fun time now yay!_**

* * *

_Nina_

Fabian is asking for me to be angry and act out. He claims he loves me and wants to protect me but he acts rude to me. It took all in me to not hit him or stab him.

I've been spending my time in the gardens, normally with Cleo. Except I don't know where Cleo is! I hope my princess is okay. I laid down on the ground and shut my eyes.

The warmth of the sun kissed my skin. I sighed, listening to the sounds around me. I could hear animals, insects and people. At least I was away from his majesty. Ugh he is so sick in the head. Harming someone doesn't make them love you. Harming someone just makes that person hate you.

Something fell to my feet and I picked it up. It was writing on a piece of paper?

_"Princess Nina, soon you will be saved and returned home,"_

I couldn't help but smile. Someone's coming to rescue me; I get to go home. One thing I won't do though is leave this land without my daughter. If Cleo is raised here then she will be just as ruthless as him. I plucked a red rose from the garden, twirling it in my fingers.

"Oh Empress," A voice said.

"What _Emporer_?" I snapped.

"You need to be fitted for your wedding dress," He said walking towards me from the hill.

"I need to be finding my daughter so I'm leaving," I said.

"You're forbidden to leave grounds, go dress," He said.

"You go find my daughter then," I said standing up and walking away. I lifted my dress up as I stormed off.

As I walked past the marble columns the blur of people started to come. I walked through the palace and up a large set of stairs, to the changing room. A few maids stood there.

"Empress," One with wavy hair said bowing a little.

"Call me, Nina. You are?" I asked.

"KT," The wavy haired one said. Odd name.

"Mara," One who fairly looked like Joy said.

"Willow," The last one said.

"KT is a bit of an odd name," I said. She laughed a little.

"It's not my real name, it's really-" KT started.

"I like it," I said cutting her off. KT gave me a soft smile. I stepped on the petastool. "I really don't want to do this," I said honestly.

"Would you like some wine?" Willow asked.

"No, I had a very bad experience," I said smoothing out my dress. She nodded and the three of them looked at me.

"I want a light weight dress," I said.

"The Emperor was thinking a heavy dress drenched in jewels," Mara said.

"Well screw the Emperor," I said.

"Excuse me?" Mara asked.

"Screw the Emperor, I loath him. This is my wedding," I said.

"The dress must match the crown," Willow said. KT pointed to a crown. I must admit as much as I hate this empire they have great taste.

The crown was large and golden. Emeralds and Sapphires were all around the crown, sparkling. It was very extravagant but I actually found it beautiful. It wouldn't be my first choice as a crown but it'll do.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Tomorrow there shall be a party with officials, what type of dress do you want to wear?" Mara asked.

"Jewel tones to match the crown," I said.

"We shall meet later about your wedding dress," KT said.

"Alright, goodbye girls," I said. They all did curtesys and bowed before exiting. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My gorgeous blonde hair was slowly turning brown, my weight was becoming thinner, my skin becoming lighter. Everything is all of balance since I've came her. Sigh.

* * *

**_Fun fact time: Cleopatra was actually Greek not Egyptian._**

**_Fun fact time: When you review it makes me happy (wink, wink) ;)_**


	15. Ball

**_Heyhey! New chapter yay! I'll probably update at least twice a week from now or maybe more!_**

**_Everysingleword: Thanks and will do!_**

**_Guest: Thank you I try!_**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks_**

**_Awesomepersonforeverandalways: Yea I saw it in some history thing._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thanks and yup I saw it in some history thingy._**

**_Charmaine2012: Touché and yea I'm pretty sure I saw it in some history documentary._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks and yea it's different to write. Oh and I have writers block for POI we can pm about it._**

**_Mariesparkles: Thank you!_**

**_Ravenclawanubis: Yay thank you!_**

* * *

_Nina_

Elegance and behaviour lessons. I have been subjected to this. Fabian, stupid Fabian. He's useless. Can't even find my daughter. All he can think about is this stupid party.

KT brushed through my almost brown hair. I wore a blue dress made of the finest silk. It didn't make me feel any better though. I can't stand this place or this life. KT grabbed my new crown and placed it on my head. It glittered in the candle light of the room.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Unless you want the emperor to force you," She said as she braided my hair. I sighed and stared in the mirror. I feel nothing like the beautiful Empress I'm supposed to. Fabian walked in already dressed.

"Emperor," KT acknowledged curtseying. He nodded towards her.

"My soon to be wife looks gorgeous doesn't she?" He said placing his hand on my arm. He already explained to me if I act up I would be punished.

"Stunning," KT said. Fabians soft lips pressed to my cheek. I forced a smile and stood.

"Lets go to the ballroom," I said cheerily. He smiled and grabbed my hand. As we walked out of the dressing chambers I glared at him.

"Just relax, Nina. The night will be over before you know it," He said as he helped me down the steps.

"When will this be over?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I assumed during childbirth you would die like most woband but now I'm making you my wife," He said.

"I want out. Cleo's gone so you have no use," I said. He pulled me through a hallway gently.

"I love you, I've told you that," He said.

"You're in love with my looks not me," I said.

"I know all about you. You're a girl who isn't afraid to stand up for herself, someone who can handle herself and is fearless. That's why I love you," He said.

That made me wonder. He really likes me? He knows how I act and still likes me?! I've been as bratty as possible and he still likes me? He led me to the ballroom with many people. I saw Patricia and tensed. When her and Fabian had their 'falling out' she had left. I felt Fabian tense, then walked over with me in tow.

"Fabian," Patricia said.

"Patricia," Fabian said.

"Hi Nina," She said giving a little wave.

"Hi Patricia," I said.

"I should go, I have business," Patricia said. Fabian clutched my hand harder. I squeezed it just to get him to lighten up.

"Lets go dance," Fabian said. He grabbed me and tugged me to the middle of the room.

"Agressive," I grunted.

"Sorry," He muttered as he placed his hand on my waist. It was delicate on my waist. We started dancing slowly. He spun me around in a few circles. I smiled widely as I spun. He made me come to a stop and looked in my eyes. I was smiling. He leaned in and kissed me.

My kidnapper kissed me and it wasn't in a tricky way. I wanted to pull away not because I didn't like it but because I wasn't supposed to like him. He did all these awful things to me! He pulled away though and looked at me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out of the ballroom, like a bat out of hell.

I ran outside of the palace trying to keep on my crown and not trip on my dress. I stumbled and stumbled until I just gave up. I'm in a courtyard laying on the ground. I'm really falling for him and I don't think I like it.


	16. Kiss kiss

**_This is the third story I've updated today! I'm excited! _**

**_Marie sparkles: Yup they are falling!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Gasp_**

**_Dapennylane: Thanks and yup!_**

**_Guest: Thanks and something will happen._**

**_Fabinafanforever218: Thanks and your wish is granted!_**

**_Royalesolaceskyfall: Thanks and new chapter time!_**

**_Ravenclawanubis: Maybe..._**

**_Worryingxxcausesxxxwrinkles: Thanks_**

**_Amazing-editz: I like unexpected_**

**_K drama queen: They are falling for each other and don't die!_**

* * *

_Fabian_

What am I doing wrong? I know some of the things I've done to her is wrong but I've made up for it sort. I mean I gave her a crown before her official crowning.

I went up to the chamber where I had Cleo. She was crying and when she saw me got quiet.

"I can't help but feel that you're afraid of me," I said to the small child. She put hands mall hands over her eyes.

"No," She said. I sat on the bed with her. Her brown hair was growing long and her eyes as blue as the sea.

"Come here," I said. She crawled into my lap.

"Mommy," She whined.

"Listen, mommy can see you when she falls for daddy. If daddy lets you come back then mommy will run," I said. Cleo whimpered. I kissed her head and stroked her hair softly.

"Mommy," She cried.

"Shh, I'm here," I said. I would always be here. We sat there quietly as I rocked her. I smiled as she held onto me.

Suddenly something flew through the window. An arrow. I clutched Cleo closer and got on the ground. More arrows flew through the room, so I got under the bed with Cleo. She started wailing. The arrows stopped so I slowly crawled through the room. When I was outside I stood up and ran. I need to get to Nina.

"Emperor what's wrong?" Mara asked as I ran past her.

"I was ambushed, get the soilders," I commanded.

"But sir that would cause a scene!" She said.

"Don't question me! Here's Cleo, take her to safety," I said. I placed Cleo into her arms and she struggled with other things in her hands.

I ran through the palace and out to the courtyard where I knew she was. I saw her figure all sprawled out like she was broken. If she's dead then I don't know what I'll do. I ran to her and saw she was okay. She looked at me with her light blue eyes.

"I need to be alone," Nina said.

"I was just ambushed we need to get to safety," I said.

"Just leave me to die, I have nothing to live for," She said rolling over.

"Nina! You can't kill yourself. You have me," I said.

"My kidnapper?" She said.

"I love you! How the hell do I get it through your thick skull!?" I yelled.

"People in love don't force them into things!" She yelled back. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

I kissed her with as much passion as I could. If this can get her attention then it's worth it. I wrapped my arms around her perfect little waist. My hand rested on her lower back and a little further down than that.

Her lips were so soft and sweet like fruit. Her tongue was just as sweet. I felt excited as we got deeper. I could feel her relax. She bit my lip then pulled away. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"You really mean it?" Nina asked.

"Of course I do," I said. She pulled me onto the ground and smiled. She leaned in and kissed me again. Her hands roamed my hair and mine the same. Her hair felt soft and fluffy.

This almost made me forget the attempted murder...


	17. Family

**_Hola señors and señoritas. New chapter time! Btw this story is getting closer to the end which is sad but I'll try and make things special._**

**_Fabinalover21: Thanks and wish granted_**

**_RoyaleSolaceSkyfall: Lol you can tell the future then_**

**_MusicLoverGirl9078: Yes they did and that's very ironic. I reread all the time too._**

**_Marie Sparkles: Fabina is fun_**

**_RavenclawAnubis: I like how you used two adjectives to describe my chapter lol I'm a geek_**

**_FabianNina4eva4568: I love it too lol_**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks_**

**_Dapennylane: Yay special time!_**

**_K drama queen: thanks and yea lol I gotta be a downer. And I did updated and you liked it._**

* * *

_Nina_

I love him. Yup, love him. Fabian. The emperor. My emperor. He's all mine forever. He kisses so soft but with so much passion and roughness. I must admit its sexy.

His arms wrapped around my waist tightly and he's kissing my neck. We're still on the ground. I giggled as he hit my jaw bone. His breath was ticklish.

"You know what you are?" He asked.

"What am I?" I asked.

"My princess," He said kissing my cheek.

"Aww thanks. Weren't you saying something about danger when you came out here?" I said as I rubbed his head. He made a face and thought. He shrugged.

"Must have not been too important," He said.

"It sounded important," I said.

"Don't worry about it," He said. I nodded and smiled at him. "What?" He asked.

"You just make me happy," I said. He smiled and leaned in.

"You make me happy too," He whispered. I giggled and leaned in. I kissed him passionately. He pulled me into his lap and kept the kiss going. I could feel him pick me up and start walking somewhere. It didn't matter to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I have a surprise," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said. I nodded and waited. He took me into a room and sat me down.

"Mommy!" A voice exclaimed.

"Princess!" I cried picking up Cleo. She giggled and I held her close to me. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"No cry mommy," Cleo said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her head.

"We found her," Fabian said somewhat uneasily. I ignored it and just kept hugging Cleo.

"I'm glad," I said.

"Bad daddy," Cleo said pointing to Fabian. Fabian turned white.

"Cleo, Daddy's good. I know I told you he's bad but he's good now," I said.

"No," She said.

"Yes, he's good because I love him. You love him too," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Mommy loves you," I cooed to her tickling her stomach.

"Cleo loves you," Cleo said giggling. She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Fabian was smiling off to the side. I gestured him over and he joined our little hug circle. He kissed my head and smiled. I love him.

Maybe it isn't so bad here.


	18. Attack

**_Hola. I'm here. So it's like testing time at my school and I of course have to take extra test so updating might be cut off for two weeks because of my test and I apolagize for that._**

**_Hoafanficgirl: Moreee!_**

**_Login2postasu: Yea it's a bit rushed but thanks for reviewing._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yayyy!_**

**_Everysingleword: All good things come to an end but it'll be a smashing finale._**

**_Marie Sparkles: Thanks_**

**_RoyaleSolaceSkyfall: Thanks_**

**_FNRutterHOA: Thank you and maybe._**

**_Ravenclawhoa: Nerd is fun._**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Family time is fun._**

**_K drama queen: Family! And I try sweet!_**

**_Sugarcubes101: I try cuteness._**

* * *

_Nina_

Life is amazing, isn't it? Things go from bad to fantastic. I pressed my feet into the ground and smiled. Cleo was laying on my side. I rubbed her small belly. It was sort of cute and a little chubby.

"Princess?" Someone asked.

"Cleo, someone's calling for you," I said. She started to look around wildly.

"Princess, Nina," The voice called.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. No one calls me that anymore. I'm the Empress now. A man came through the trees smiling largely.

"Princess Nina, you can come home," He said.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"We've been searching for you and now I've found you," He said.

"I have a new home," I said shifting Cleo into my lap. She hugged my upper half.

"The king and queen need you, the Emperor can't keep you much longer we must run," He said.

"There is no escape for me," I said.

"Fine, if you won't come now then there will be force," He said then quickly exiting.

"Bad," Cleo said.

"Not bad, sweetie. He just wants to save me," I muttered rubbing her head.

"I love you," She said hugging md closely.

"I love you too sweetie," I said. "Let's go tell daddy about what happened," I said picking her up.

"Daddy!" She said happily.

"Are you daddy's princess?" I asked.

"I Pwencess Cleo!" She yelled.

"Your Princess Cleo?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Silly girl," I said laughing. She giggled. I walked to the palace to go find Fabian. I found him in the throne room looking bored. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hi, Nina," Fabian said.

"I have to tell you something," I said coming closer.

"Whats wrong my love?" He asked worried.

"They're coming for me," I said. He understood what I meant and I could feel the room tense. Everything was quiet except for Cleo's soft babbling.

"Do you want to leave?" He finally asked.

I could see in his eyes he was scared and nervous. Probably worried that I would say yes. I do love him but I haven't fully forgiven him and I think he knows that. I just don't know how to fully forgive someone who kidnapped me then did things without my permission.

"No," I said. He smiled a little bit.

"So you're staying? No more escape attempts? No more fighting? You're fully committed to me now?" He said.

"Fighting is a normal thing, Fabian and we aren't married yet," I said.

"I still expect faithfulness," He said.

"I will be but you make it sound like I can't look at another man again. Leaders aren't known for faithfulness," I said.

"Well I plan to stay faithful to you," He said. "Anyway it looks like I have an attack on my hands so I want protection,"

"Ugh Fabian," I whined knowing where this was going. He got off his throne and intertwined his hands with mine.

"Let's go command our soldiers," He said. Cleo was dozing off on my shoulder. Her Bren hair was looking sloppy like her fathers.

Fabian lead me towards some room. I have no idea where we're going. All I know is that I will be on 'lockdown'. He lead me into a courtyard where soldiers were training.

"Wow," I said. A man below shouted some commands to the soldiers. Suddenly about 10 of them came up and stood behind me.

"Protect them at all cost," Fabian commanded. The men nodded.

"Fabian, this is too much," I said.

"This isn't too much, it's what you need. If someone tried to take you then who would protect you?" He said.

"Well you took me at one point!" I snapped. He scowled. "I-I didn't mean it," I said.

"You're having these guards even if you want them of not," He said. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine, I'm just sensitive," He said. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back. I don't want to lose him anymore.


	19. All For Empress

**_Aloha. New chapter time! Testing still isn't over but week one is down of them. Now I'm getting like a million projects. _**

**_Baby Chichi: Thank you I try to be unique._**

**_Fabina rules: Thanks_**

**_Marie sparkles: Thank you!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: She's in loveee lol_**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks, I'm glad you love reading and I hope you like this one too. _**

**_Fabinalover21: Thanks you love and yea poor Fabina. _**

**_Ravenclawanubis: :) and continued._**

**_Sugarcubes101: Thanks and I like him adorable. Yes I could try and add some Patricia._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks and yay intensity! _**

* * *

_Nina_

I'm starting to feel like a prisoner again. I have 10, well make that 11 guys breathing down my neck at all times. The 11th is Fabian the others are the soldiers he makes watch me. I know he wants the best for me but I can't stand being with so many people.

I'm outside being surrounded by a wall of guys. Ugh I hope this fight is over soon so Fabian will lighten up. Its like I can't do anything without them watching me. They aren't supposed to talk to me though unless nessecary, it's odd.

I stood and they all straightened up. I shifted Cleo on my hip and walked forward. The soldiers stood closely to me.

"You know I can take care of myself, I almost got away from her a few times," I said. It was silent, making me annoyed. "I command an answer," I continued. If I say I command an answer then they must talk.

"Emperor Fabian has strict instructions to not leave you alone and we must obey," One said.

"Well I command you to go follow him around," I said. "I command ananswer," I quickly added on. They all looked at ech other hesitantly.

"You aren't the technical Empress, and he's on the throne by blood," Another spoke up as we kept walking. Servants, and workers all bowed or curtsey'd to me as we passed, it's protocol.

"This is riduclous, I'm going to go see Fabian," I said.

"Daddy," Cleo said smiling. I smiled a little as I walked faster. Hopefully Fabian will take me seriously and not try to charm me out of asking him like he did last time I tried to ask.

"Empress, he is meeting with the citizens," The one who had first answered me said.

"Well now he'll be in a meeting with me," I said swinging open the large double doors. Fabian looked bored on the throne listening to citizens complain. He perked up when he saw me. I boldly walked over and stood next to the complaining woman. Fabian looked between me and the woman. I gave him a look that said 'Listen to me or you won't be sleeping with me."

"Hold on, let me talk to my Empress," Fabian said silencing the woman. He turned to me. "Hi love," He said.

"Fabian, I don't want them following me," I said.

"Baby, how's Cleo been? Tomorrow I should take her into town," He said averting Teh subject.

"Fabian," I said.

"She's getting so big and looking like her mother, the most beautiful woman in the world," He continued.

"Fabian," I repeated more annoyed.

"There was a large ruby found, would you like it as a necklace? It would look amazing on you, love. I'll have it brought it right now," He said. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. The citizens in the room looked adoringly at Fabian like "Oh, he's so nice to Teh Empress giving her presents," but they don't know he's trying to trick me.

"Yes that sounds very lovely but-" I started.

"Daddy!" Cleo squealed cutting me off. Like father like daughter. Fabian smiled wider, probably happy she cut me off.

"Come here, princess," Fabian said. I held back the urge to shake my head. I would be going off on him if all these people weren't here, and I'm trying to win them over since I'm not from here I'm from enemy territory. I sat Cleo down and she hurriedly crawled over to her father. He picked her up.

"What's doing?" Cleo asked as she settled in his arms. The people in the room laughed at my little princess, I even suppressed a smile.

"Helping people, do you wanna stay here?" Fabian said.

"Yes," She said nodding.

"Do you want mommy to stay?" He asked. Oh he is using Cleo to make me cooperate, evil bastard. Cleo nodded.

"I'd love to stay," I lied putting on a fake smile. Fabian smiled back. I walked slowly, my dress swinging at my ankles and sat on my golden throne. A servant came in with the ruby on a pillow.

"Isn't it beautiful, love?" Fabian said.

"Gorgeous," I said trying to sound nice.

"Well that's enough talking, let's get back to the people," Fabian said. I gave him a look.

"This isn't over," I mouthed. He simply turned forward and shifted Cleo in his arms.

We sat for hours listening to people complain. Some of them had points but some were complaining for the hell of it. Like "Eh, the waters dirty," well its pretty obvious water around her isn't clean. I gently closed my eyes. It was peaceful...for all of 5 minutes.

I heard felt something near and opened my eyes, looking over. An arrow right next to my head. Fabian froze but then snapped his fingers. I was hoisted off the throne and tossed over someone's shoulder. Fabian grabbed Coeo then led the way. I fought against the man holding me upside down. I'm wearing a dress and everyone can probably see underneath.

I was taken into the dungeons? Fabian led us through a long path of cells then into a very large and surprisingly clean cell. I was sat on a bench.

"This room was made for safety, you need to stay down here," Fabian said going on the other side of the cell and locking me and Cleo in. I ran to the bars and grabbed them.

"You can't lock me up, like a criminal," I exclaimed.

"You aren't a criminal, it's for safety no one will expect to look in the cells for the Empress," He said.

"You aren't keeping me and my child down here like this do you hear me!" I yelled.

"Sweetheart, we're going to make it very special for you, put in furniture. All my advisors think its best," He said.

"Stay with me, if its so safe," I said. He bit his lip. "Didn't think so," I said turning around swiftly. I heard a click and turned. Fabian was locked in with me.

"My advisors will say we are being held safely," He said throwing the keys to a soldier. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him. "It's all for you, Empress,"


	20. Finale preview

**_Aloha. So this isn't a full chapter, its a preview for my large story finale. It'll be like two parts or like a lot of words in on chapter and posted this week. I was going to write it yesturday but fanfiction decided it just was not going to work, so I didn't get to finish it. I'll answer comments in the finale too._**

**_Since fanfiction didn't want to want to work made a tumblr for my fanfiction! Name: .com. On my tumblr it will have my full covers for stories, pictures I like, previews for stories and I will answer a bunch of questions. So if you have your tumblr I'll follow you and it'll be fun :)_**

* * *

_Fabian_

Why does Nina have to have a way with me? She just gets me to do things I don't want to do. We're locked in a cell together which is just great. Cleo doesn't seem bothered. The room has only a small window to let in light and the door is like on in solitary confinement even though the room is huge. On the inside it's decorated nicely it's just we can't interact with anything outside of this room, well experience it. From what I know there is warfare. I refuse to tell Nina anything. We're just pretending all is well.

Nina is content down here with me and Cleo. There is no way the other army can take down mine, there's no way to compare the two. The Egyptians think that I'm still in the palace when I'm actually in the mission is to get Nina, Cleo then destroy my kingdom. No one I can let that happen. I'll die before they take down my land and my family.


	21. The end

**_Ay ay ay! Its the last chapter, well actually I think I'mma do a epilogue so maybe it's the end or not but it's the mostly end! I hope you enough and thank you so much for all of the love and support in this whacked up story and I thank you for your support in general in putting up with my crazy updates my ideas and cliffhangers god your amazing._**

* * *

_Fabian_

Why does Nina have to have a way with me? She just gets me to do things I don't want to do. We're locked in a cell together which is just great. Cleo doesn't seem bothered. The room has only a small window to let in light and the door is like on in solitary confinement even though the room is huge. On the inside it's decorated nicely it's just we can't interact with anything outside of this room, well experience it. From what I know there is warfare. I refuse to tell Nina anything. We're just pretending all is well.

Nina is content down here with me and Cleo. There is no way the other army can take down mine, there's no way to compare the two. The Egyptians think that I'm still in the palace when I'm actually in the mission is to get Nina, Cleo then destroy my kingdom. No one I can let that happen. I'll die before they take down my land and my family.

"Daddy," Cleo called.

"Yes?" I asked picking her up.

"Outside," She said.

"We can't go outside," I said.

"Yes we can, you boss daddy," She said. I laughed a little and so did Nina.

"Yea but we need to stay here with Mommy," I said. She nodded and hugged me closer. I rubbed her back and sat next to Nina.

"When are we getting married?" Nina asked.

"Soon, my love," I said.

"Alright, its just been a little while," Nina said.

"I know, this will all be over soon," I promised. She nodded.

"It's getting late, we should probably sleep," She said gesturing to the small window in the cell. I nodded and we laid down on the cot. I kissed her head then Cleo's head.

"Goodnight, Nins," I said.

"Night, Fabes," She said.

_Nina_

I couldn't sleep, something just felt off. I have no clue what it is but something feels like its going to happen. I got off the cot and went to the cell door. I slid my hand through the bars trying to reach the guard. I snatched the key then jammed it in the lock making it open.

I may not be a prisoner but I'm not aloud to leave the cellquite yield walked through the prison trying not to look at the captured people. I found a dim light so I followed it up some steps. I hid behind a marble pillar looking out at the courtyard. What I saw shocked me.

People were about to break into the palace. Soldiers were guarding the wall but people just kept coming and they were soon to be overpowered. I quickly lifted my dress and ran to get Cleo. I had to hide from guards until I got back in the cell. I quickly woke up Fabian.

"We need to hide somewhere else," I said clutching the still asleep Cleo.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"There about to break in and the prison is so close," I said. He grabbed my hand and we scurried out of the jail section to where I was. People were really about to bust into palace grounds.

"The tower, they'll figure it out but it's hard to get to," Fabian said pointing to the back lawn. A large tower was there. It looked pretty sturdy. I nodded and we ran.

"Mama," Cleo asked rubbing her eyes with her baby fist.

"We have to be quiet, princess," I said.

"No," She whined.

"She's cranky it's fine, we just need to hurry," Fabian said. This dress wasn't working for running. I bent down and tore the skirt then kept running. We made it to the tall tower. When I turned around to look people were just rushing across the courtyard. Guards unlocked the tower for us then ushered us inside.

Quickly we ran up the long arch of steps into a room. It was a bedroom, looked like it was made for a girl. Fabian sat on a chair next to the window so he coud see what was happening.

"That looks bad," I said. The enemy was setting things on fire.

"My palace," Fabian muttered.

"It's just the courtyard, it's fixable," I assured him. He looked pained as he saw people invade. Men were starting to head towards us.

"Nins, duck and we need to be silent," Fabian hissed. I ducked in the corner and held Cleo closely.

"Mommy," Cleo whined annoyed.

"Shh, princess," I soothed her. She kept whining. I placed my finger into her mouth to get her quiet. She sucked onto my index finger. That kinda hurt because of her teeth coming in. Enemy soldiers stood in front of the tower.

"Why are we checking?" One asked.

"Just precaution," The other said.

"Seems clean," The first said. Suddenly Cleo let out a shriek. Shit. "Nevermind, the princess and her child are inside,"

"Come out, Princess Nina," The second demanded.

"Never," I called. Fabian still hid. They didn't know he was here. He unsheathed his sword and waited for them at the door. Cleo looked scared now as she looked out the window.

"Daddy," She whined.

"Cleo, Mommys here," I said looking into her eyes. She nodded and rested onto my chest. The two soldiers came up.

"Princess, let's go," One said. I shook my head and they stepped closer. Fabian slammed the door shut and held up the sword.

"I don't want to leave," I said.

"He's using you," The same man said.

"No I'm not, don't listen to them," Fabian said.

"I'm not," I said. The main soldier drew his sword. I looked at him closely. "Eddie?"

"You," Fabian said annoyed.

"Patricia, decided to help you get home. It's what you wanted Nina," Eddie said.

"Not anymore," I said.

"You said he was evil,"

"Yea bu-"

"But what? He's just deceving you," I stood frozen. Fabian screamed and slashed at Eddie. Eddie ducked so Fabian hit the other soldier making him hit the ground.

"Nina, he's a liar," Fabian said.

"I-I know," I stuttered. Eddie slashed at Fabian hitting his arm. Fabian started to bleed hitting the ground.

"Listen, your home wants you," Eddie said to me.

"I don't want them, they left me here too long," I said quietly.

"It takes time," He said. I looked down. "You want to go home," I didn't look to him. I saw Fabian at Eddies feet. Fabian slashed Eddie's ankles making him fall. Fabian grabbed my wrist and ushered me out of the tall tower. Cleo was bawling, at everything happening. We ran through the field.

"Fabian, what are we gonna do?" I asked in tears. He looked at everything around him. People fighting, things in flames.

"We fight," He said jerking me along. We ran up more stairs ontop of the palace. Cleo was starting to squirm. I tore off more of my dress fabric with a sword then made it into something I could tie Cleo onto me. She nuzzled into my breast. Fabian looked at me then my legs. I'm so exposed the fabric is hanging above my ankles! It's up to my half thigh.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down.

"Don't worry, I like it," He said. I grinned but then remembered what we were supposed to be doing.

"What can I do?" I asked. He pointed to these big cannon things.

"Just aim them and set them on fire," He said handing me a torch. I started to aim the large cannons setting them on fire. The cannons basically exploded when they hit something.

"Wow," I said. People started to scramble. I kept firing and firing. One cannon though just sent a shock to my body making me fall down. I groaned and Fabian helped me up.

"Retreat!" I heard someone called. Men left the premises quickly allowing Fabians soldiers to rise and protect the land, undoing fires. Fabian turned to me and grinned.

"You stayed, you stayed after everything. After I took you prisoner," He said.

"I forgive you for that," I said. He leaned in and held my waist. He kissed me with his rough lips that always made me melt. "I love you, forever,"


End file.
